


Clasp

by shallowness



Series: Undone/Clasp [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan works out what Rogue and he are ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clasp

**Author's Note:**

> Set post X2. Sequel to 'Undone'. With thanks to lusmeitli and em_meredith for the beta. All idiocies are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and I make no profit from them.

He'd thought she wasn't ready once before, but Stryker had taken the timing out of his control, and she'd become part of the team.

Sometimes, he thought she wore the team uniform too well. It wasn't how she'd been when she'd tried on the new gloves that he had got brought for her, and stretched them on, flexing arms and hands in a gleeful little dance. He had been the only one who'd got to see that. Far as everyone else was concerned, the gloves were just a modification. Rogue had worked hard to prove that she was ready, learnt to fly the jet properly, until the day when she got a whole jolt of a dead woman's mutation and she could fly next to the X-Jet then. She seemed to think that it gave her the right to raise her eyebrows when she thought he was being overprotective, saying, "Sugar, I'm invincible now," emphasis hard on the ‘sugar’. But he never backed down, remembering the convulsions, and between them, the stream of words that were all someone else's, and his fear that he'd never see Marie's eyes again.

But he wasn't the one in charge of assigning mission duty. He hadn't been around when the call about a young kid in need had been received and Xavier had to scramble a team together, and had put her in charge.

"She's not ready." He had burst into the office to growl, still carrying his pack from his weekend's travels, still reacting to the reason for her not being there to greet him.

Xavier was calm in his answer, satisfied with being within reach of a comm device.

"There was nobody better qualified to lead this team. We couldn’t wait for the others to return from Africa. Not even for you.” It had been Marie herself who’d told him to at least take a cell.

“You trained her yourself, Logan. They will make contact with the girl within the hour."

At that, he’d swallowed whatever else he had to say. It was a done deal. But he stayed right at Xavier's side, hearing Jubilee's report that the pick up had gone smoothly, that the new modifications to the stealth of the jet were proving themselves again. It wasn't that he didn't believe that, or the regular reports that followed. It was just that she shouldn't be flying out without him, that he'd taken her being there to welcome him back for granted.

He left Chuck for the hangar, and glared at Jubes and the kid who was following her, simply because of who they weren't. Jubilee glared right back at him over the head of the new arrival, who was short, purple and smelled confused.

Rogue stepped out last, having taken her time to shut off every damned switch, just like Scooter'd taught her.

He stayed back, watched her ignore him and focus on Chuck and confirm the blandness of their reports. Everything had gone fine. Xavier nodded, wheeled off, leaving just them, the jet and a conversation brewing.

She finally looked at Logan and his crossed arms.

"Give me ten, and we can talk."

But even as she made the offer, he realized that it wasn't talking that he wanted, and quick and sudden he was close enough to hold her, his lips in her hair, in a way different to ever before.

"Logan?" With the question a gloved hand curved up to touch his cheek, and later, as the same hand undid his belt buckle with ease, he knew he was fucking never taking her for granted again.

 

END

Feedback – welcome!


End file.
